grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Logging Camp
LoggingCamp_R3.png|Rank 3 LoggingCamp_R4.png|Rank 4 LoggingCamp_R5.png|Rank 5 LoggingCamp_R6.png|Rank 6 LoggingCamp_R7.png|Rank 7 The Logging Camp is a type of Production Building that produces and stores wood. Wood produced over time is automatically stored in the logging camp until it is harvested (by clicking on the logging camp) and transferred to Wood Storage. Upgrading the logging camp increases its production rate and local storage capacity. This building can be built and upgraded after acquiring the artifact on Floor 1 of The Tower. Up to 6 logging camps can be built. Building/Upgrading The amount of Wood produced per minute is increased by half a unit for each upgrade. * assuming that Rally isn't used to speed up building or production Advice on upgrading Because there is a gradual decrease in the rate at which storage increases per rank, one popular strategy for building and upgrading logging camps is to maximize the total number of camps and then upgrade them in parallel, without any camp being more than one level higher than the others. Payback considerations & advice "Payback Time" in the table above refers to the length of time for the production of the new upgraded logging camp to match the production of the unupgraded logging camp. Since logging camps only produce wood, payback time is calculated taking only wood into account (e.g., pretending that the upgrade cost for level 8 is only 28050 resources). However, since metal is not free, a second column of payback times is provided that treats wood and metals as equal resources (e.g., pretending the upgrade cost for level 8 is 46050 resources). Since both perspectives have their pros and cons, both are presented to assist you, the player, in making the best possible decision. Here is a simple example to illustrate payback time: From level 7 to level 8, there is a cost of 28050 wood and a lost production time of 20 hours. From the time the upgraded is started, it will be 49.96 days before the upgraded mine has caught up to the production of the mine if it had not been upgraded: (Production for Level 7) = (5.0 wood/min) * (60 min/hr) * (24 hr/day) * 49.96 days = 359,712 wood (Production for Level 8) = (5.5 wood/min) * (60 min/hr) * (24 hr/day) * (49.96 - 1) days - 28050 wood = 359,713 wood *Note: Payback time may be sooner than the listed times if the increased capacity of the logging camp prevents the camp from maxing out. For example, take a player who wakes up at 8 a.m., harvests all their materials, then doesn't return to the game until 8:00 the next morning. For this player, going from rank 7 to rank 8 adds 6 hours of production every single day. Production for Lvl 7 = (5.0 wood/min) * (60min/hr) * (14 hrs production(10 wasted)) *49.96 days = 209,832 Production for Lvl 8 = (5.5 wood/min) * (60min/hr) * (20 hrs production(4 wasted)) * (49.96-1) days - 28050=295,086 For this individual payback time will be about 11 days. Use this information to modify your choices as follows: Someone who plays the game many times throughout the day and never sees the mines/logging camps get full would benefit by using the first set of predictions. If you play the game on a periodic basis and frequently see capped out production on your mines/logging camps then upgrading will offer more benefit sooner. Category:Production Buildings